Pokemon Puzzle League 2
Pokemon Puzzle League 2 is the sequel to Pokemon Puzzle League that is made for the Nintendo Gamecube in 2004. It features the 15 returning trainers, plus the introductions of the Orange Crew (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, Luana, and Drake), the Johto Gym leaders from Pokemon Puzzle Challenge (Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce and Clair), and the final four bosses (Damian, Alex Davis, Koji and Ken). Casey, Harrison, Macy and Jackson make their first non-playable appearances in the Puzzle University mode. List of Starter Trainers #Ash Ketchum #Gary Oak #Brock #Misty #Lt. Surge #Erika #Koga #Sabrina #Blaine #Tracey Sketchit #Team Rocket #Giovanni #Ritchie #Lorelei #Bruno #Cissy #Danny #Rudy #Luana #Drake #Falkner #Bugsy #Whitney #Morty #Chuck #Jasmine #Pryce #Clair List of Unlocked Trainers #Damian #Alex Davis #Koji #Ken of the Pokemon Mystery Club List of Non-Playable Trainers #Casey #Harrison #Macy #Jackson List of Starting Pokemon Ash's Pokemon #Pikachu #Cyndaquil #Totodile Gary's Pokemon # Blastoise # Umbreon # Arcanine Brock's Pokemon # Forretress # Crobat # Geodude Misty's Pokemon # Staryu # Politoed # Corsola Lt. Surge's Pokemon # Raichu # Magneton # Jolteon Erika's Pokemon # Gloom # Tangela # Weepinbell Koga's Pokemon # Venomoth # Golbat # Voltorb Sabrina's Pokemon # Kadabra # Hypno # Mr. Mime Blaine's Pokemon # Magmar # Ninetales # Rapidash Tracey's Pokemon # Venonat # Marill # Scyther Team Rocket's Pokemon # Arbok # Weezing # Wobbuffet Giovanni's Pokemon # Persian # Sandslash # Nidoking Ritchie's Pokemon # Sparky (Pikachu) # Zippo (Charmeleon) # Cruz (Pupitar) Lorelei's Pokemon # Dewgong # Cloyster # Poliwhirl Bruno's Pokemon # Onix # Hitmonchan # Primeape Cissy's Pokemon # Seadra # Vaporeon # Quagsire Danny's Pokemon # Electrode # Machoke # Nidoqueen Rudy's Pokemon # Electabuzz # Exeggutor # Starmie Luana's Pokemon # Marowak # Flareon # Rhydon Drake's Pokemon # Dragonite # Venusaur # Ditto Falkner's Pokemon # Hoothoot # Dodrio # Pidgeot Bugsy's Pokemon # Spinarak # Metapod # Beedrill Whitney's Pokemon # Miltank # Clefairy # Nidorina Morty's Pokemon # Gastly # Haunter # Gengar Chuck's Pokemon # Poliwrath # Machamp # Hitmonlee Jasmine's Pokemon # Steelix # Magnemite # Ampharos Pryce's Pokemon # Piloswine # Shellder # Seaking Clair's Pokemon # Dragonair # Gyarados # Kingdra List of Unlocked Pokemon Damian's Pokemon #Machop #Rhyhorn #Drowzee Alex Davis' Pokemon #Hitmontop #Slowbro #Skarmory Koji's Pokemon #Graveler #Granbull #Fearow Ken's Pokemon #Sneasel #Houndoom #Tyranitar List of Stages Starting Stages # Pallet Town (Ash's Stage) # Professor Oak's Laboratory (Gary's Stage) # Pewter Gym (Brock's Stage) # Cerulean Gym (Misty's Stage) # Vermilion Gym (Lt. Surge's Stage) # Celadon Gym (Erika's Stage) # Fuchsia Gym (Koga's Stage) # Saffron Gym (Sabrina's Stage) # Cinnabar Gym (Blaine's Stage) # The Mimic Mansion (Tracey's Stage) # Team Rocket's logo from Pokemon Emergency (Team Rocket's Stage) # Giovanni's Headquarters (Giovanni's Stage) # The Indigo League Stadium (Ritchie's Stage) # Mandarin Island's Battlefield (Lorelei's Stage) # Mount Hideaway (Bruno's Stage) # Mikan Gym (Cissy's Stage) # Navel Gym (Danny's Stage) # Trovita Gym (Rudy's Stage) # Kumquat Gym (Luana's Stage) # Pummelo Island Stadium (Drake's Stage) # Violet Gym (Falkner's Stage) # Azalea Gym (Bugsy's Stage) # Goldenrod Gym (Whitney's Stage) # Ecruteak Gym (Morty's Stage) # Cianwood Gym (Chuck's Stage) # Olivine Gym (Jasmine's Stage) # Mahogany Gym (Pryce's Stage) # Blackthorn Gym (Clair's Stage) Unlocked Stages # The Woods from Charmander The Stray Pokemon (Damian's Stage) # The Power Plant from Power Play (Alex Davis' Stage) # The Cave from Good 'Quil Hunting (Koji's Stage) # The Spacegrounds from Wish Upon A Star Shape (Ken's Stage) Unplayable Stages # The lair from Pikachu Re-Volts (Butch and Cassidy's Stage) # Dr. Namba's lair from The Mystery Is History, A Parent Trapped and A Promise Is A Promise (Dr. Namba's Stage) List of Challenge Mode Stages Easy # Gary Oak # Brock # Misty # Lt. Surge # Erika # Koga # Sabrina # Blaine # Tracey Sketchit # Team Rocket # Giovanni # Ritchie # Lorelei # Bruno # Cissy # Danny # Rudy # Luana # Drake # Falkner # Bugsy # Whitney # Morty # Chuck # Jasmine # Pryce # Clair Normal # Gary Oak # Brock # Misty # Lt. Surge # Erika # Koga # Sabrina # Blaine # Tracey Sketchit # Team Rocket # Giovanni # Ritchie # Lorelei # Bruno # Cissy # Danny # Rudy # Luana # Drake # Falkner # Bugsy # Whitney # Morty # Chuck # Jasmine # Pryce # Clair # Damian # Alex Davis # Koji Hard, Very Hard and Super Hard # Gary Oak # Brock # Misty # Lt. Surge # Erika # Koga # Sabrina # Blaine # Tracey Sketchit # Team Rocket # Giovanni # Ritchie # Lorelei # Bruno # Cissy # Danny # Rudy # Luana # Drake # Falkner # Bugsy # Whitney # Morty # Chuck # Jasmine # Pryce # Clair # Damian # Alex Davis # Koji # Ken List of Spa Service Stages #Stage 1: Team Rocket #Stage 2: Giovanni #Stage 3: Butch and Cassidy #Special Stage: Dr. Namba #Stage 4: Damian #Stage 5: Alex Davis #Stage 6: Koji #Final Stage: Ken of the Pokemon Mystery Club List of Puzzle University Classes #Class 1 (Casey) #Class 2 (Harrison) #Class 3 (Macy) #Class 4 (Jackson) Trivia *This is the US version of Nintendo Puzzle Collection's Panel De Pon. *The cast from the 4Kids dub reprise their roles. *In Easy mode, Clair is the final opponent, in Normal Mode, Koji is the final opponent and in Hard, Very Hard and Super Hard, Ken of the Pokemon Mystery Club is the final opponent. *Casey, Harrison, Macy and Jackson appear as non-playable characters. *The video game takes place at Puzzle League village. *Brock's and Misty's old themes, Viridian City and Catch Me If You Can, are theme musics for Cissy and Rudy. List of Music # Pokemon: Indigo League theme a.k.a. Gotta Catch Em All (Title Screen) #PokeRap (heard in the main menu) #2.B.A. Master (the theme for Ash Ketchum) #Pokemon: Adventures In The Orange Islands (the theme for Gary Oak) #Two Perfect Girls (the theme for Brock) #Misty's Song (the theme for Misty) #Lt. Surge's theme from Pokemon Puzzle League (the theme for Lt. Surge) #What Kind of Pokemon Are You? (the theme for Erika) #Koga's theme from Pokemon Puzzle League (the theme for Koga) #Everything Changes (the theme for Sabrina) #My Best Friends (the theme for Blaine) #Mimic Mansion theme from Pokemon Puzzle League (the theme for Tracey Sketchit) #Double Trouble (the theme for Team Rocket) #Giovanni's theme from Pokemon Puzzle League (the theme for Giovanni) #Together Forever (the theme for Ritchie) #Pokemon Dance Mix (the theme for Lorelei) #Bruno's theme from Pokemon Puzzle League (the theme for Bruno) #Viridian City (the theme for Cissy) #Coming To The Rescue (the theme for Danny) #Catch Me If You Can (the theme for Rudy) #The Time Has Come (the theme for Luana) #Vacation (the theme for Drake) #Pokemon: Johto Journeys (the theme for Falkner) #All We Wanna Do (the theme for Bugsy) #Never Too Far From Home (the theme for Whitney) #Pokemon: Johto League Champions (the theme for Morty) #You and Me and Pokemon (the theme for Chuck) #Pikachu, I Choose You (the theme for Jasmine) #The Song of Jigglypuff (the theme for Pryce) #Pokemon: Master Quest (the theme for Clair) #Do You Really Wanna Play? (the theme for Damian) # The Biggest Part of My Life (the theme of Alex Davis) # He Drives Me Crazy (the theme of Koji) # The Game (the theme of Ken) Walkthroughs * Category:Nintendo Gamecube Category:Nintendo Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:2004 Category:Pokemon Game Sequels